a little romance
by sanderswife
Summary: CROSS OVER BETWEEN CSI AND NCIS! Our foavorite people end up getting a little romance in there life's
1. Chapter 1

A Little Romance

Ratting: G

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI even though wish I did especially Greg! And I don't own NCIS. Darn I don' town the movie either

Spoilers: No

Pairing: g/c g/k eventually n/s

Summary: Agent Gibbs, Todd, and DiNozzo visit their friends in Vegas and you wouldn't believe what happens.

A/N: Sorry if any spelling is incorrect

NCIS-CSI-NCIS-CSI-NCIS-CSI-NCIS-CSI-NCIS-CSI

NCIS Bullpen

It was a Wednesday and McGee was working on his computer and Tony was reading a magazine while Kate was doing paperwork. Gibbs was out getting coffee. 30 minutes after Gibbs left Tony noticed that he hasn't returned yet. He stood up and walked over to Kate' desk so his back was facing the elevator. Kate didn't have to look up she could sense him.

"What to you want Tony?"

"Nothing it' just that Gibbs has been gone 30 minutes and he still isn't here."

Kate looked up and said "Huh that's weird it only takes him about 15 minutes to get his coffee.

"Well maybe Gibbs decided to go hit someone else on the head besides me." And as of on cue he felt a thump on the back of his head.

Gibbs went to his desk and got his gun.

"Tony get the truck, Kate come on lets go." Gibbs headed of towards the elevator.

Kate and Tony fallowed Gibbs into the elevator. Gibbs still hasn't told either one of them were they were going. They took the truck to the airport and caught a flight. But the minute they got to the waiting area to wait for their plane they went directly on to the plane. Once they were 30 minutes out into their flight Kate finally asked were they were going. Gibbs told them that they were headed to Vegas.

TONY: Yes Vages, I've always wanted to go there. My friend went there and told me that he went to this club called the French Palace and that all the women there were drop dead hot! Tony had the biggest smile on his face.

GIBBS: Tony we are not going to any clubs.

KATE: So then why are we going to Vegas Gibbs?

GIBBS: I thought that we needed some time away so I called Dr. Grissom and he said that we should come down to visit so I told him that we would be there ASAP.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Catherine was sitting in the break room drinking her coffee and reading a forensic journal when Sara came in.

SARA: So did you hear that NCIS is coming for a visit.

CATHERINE: NCIS?

SARA: Yeah agent Gibbs agent Todd and agent DiNozzo. They investigate the deaths of naval officers. From Washington D.C.

CATHERINE: Oh yeah that's write. Well I can't wait to see them.

SARA: Yeah me to but I swear to god that agent DiNozzo try's anything on me he is going to be walking funny for a month.

And with that Sara left the break room to go start on the massive amount of paperwork that she had. Catherine just laughed to her self and concentrated on the magazine. Meanwhile Gill was in his office preparing his speech for Catherine.

GILL: Catherine we have been friends for 20 years and we have been a couple for a year and a half. I don't know how I could see my self without you to wake up to or to take of you and Lindsey. When I'm around I have to contain my self from holding your hand or moving the strand of hair out of you face. Catherine Willows. Will you take the honor of marrying me? Gil looked in the mirror and repeated the speech over and over in his head to make sure that it was just perfect.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Flight 135 to Las Vegas, Nevada

Gibbs and Kate were leaning up against each other sleeping. They have been dating for 14 months now and everything was going really good. Tony was dozing on and off but didn't want to fall asleep because if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up for the life of him because he was so tired. If he fell asleep they would have to carry him off the plane. The other reason is because he knew that they were close to landing. He figured that he had about another 20 25 minutes till they landed. He wasn't at all paying attention to Gibbs and Kate so he didn't notice them leaning up against each other. There was something playing on the TV so Tony decided to listen to it. He plugged the headphones in. It turned out it was a comedian and Tony couldn't help but laugh. And with him laughing so loud it woke Gibbs up but not Kate.

GIBBS: DiNozzo why the hell are you so loud. I am trying to sleep do you mind.

TONY: Sorry boss.

Gibbs went back to leaning up against Kate who was still asleep and Tony went back to looking out the window.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISSINCISCSINCISCSINCSICSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI

Gill was fixing to loose his mind if he didn't find his team soon. They had to go to the airport to pick up Gibbs Kate and Tony. He spotted Nick coming out of the break room.

GILL: Nick. Were have you been? Were is everyone else. We have to be at the airport in 30 minutes.

NICK: Umm well I think that Catherine and Warrick are in the morgue talking with DOC and Sara is outside reading and Greg is also outside bugging Sara.

GILL: Well I want you to take Sara and Greg I am going to take Catherine and Warrick.

With that Gill went off to get Warrick and Catherine and Nick went off to go get Sara and Greg. Nick hated going anywhere with Greg. Boy did he get on his nerves. They arrived at the airport and were waiting patiently. Well except for Greg that is. He kept moving from one foot to the other or from Grissom's side over to Warrick's side. He just moved back to Warrick's side and finally He said something

WARRICK: Greg! Would you stop moving around you are getting on my last nerve.

GREG: Sorry I am just very excited.

WARRICK: Is that even possible?

Before Warrick could answer Kate Gibbs and Tony walked off the plane. Gill walked up to Gibbs and shook his hand.

GIBBS: Hey how are you doing?

GILL: Good. How was your flight?

Meanwhile while Gibbs and Gill were talking Warrick, Nick, Sara and Catherine were greeting Kate and Tony. They got back to the lab after they left the airport 20 minutes ago. Traffic was excellent. They were all sitting in the break room catching up.

GILL: So how is Abby and Ducky doing?" This question was appointed to Gibbs.

There doing well. Our new agent Agent McGee is dating Abby and Ducky is his same old self. Gill replied. "Well that's good"

Pretty soon everybody was back in the break room drinking coffee and talking. Sara was sitting on the couch when Tony walked up. Nick walked up at the same time. Nick was finally going to ask Sara out. He had been wanting to forever but never had the time to.

Tony: Hey Sara what's going on?

Sara: Nothing what do you want Tony?

Tony: I had a question for you. Did it hurt?

Sara: Did what hurt.

Tony: When you fell from heaven.

Sara: Oh my god. Goodbye.

Right as Sara stood up Nick was standing in front of her.

Nick: Hey Sara can I ask you something?

Sara: 'the minute Nick walked up Sara forgot all about Tony.' Yeah sure

Nick: Do you want to go out to dinner after shift?

Sara: 'Sara was taken aback' Yeah I would love to.

Nick: Great.

Tony just stood there with his mouth wide open. He really liked Sara and was really hoping to get a date with her. Tony went over to the fridge to find something to drink. It was several hours later and everybody left. Sara and Nick were out on their date, Catherine went over to Gil's for dinner, Greg went home to sleep, and Gibbs, Tony, and Kate went to their hotel room.

NCISCSNCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI

Nick and Sara were watching the movie Serenity. So far they thought it was very good. Nick decided to put his arm around Sara's shoulders. Sara was a little nervous after he did that but decided to put her head on his shoulder. Nick leant over and gave Sara on the Head and went back to watching the movie. After the movie was over Nick and Sara got up and headed out to the Denali. Nick told her that he was going to take her back to his place to make her breakfast. She happily agreed.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Catherine and Gil were cuddling on the couch in front of the fire place.

Gill: I'll be right back. Gil got up went into his bed room into his nightstand and got out the ring.

He returned to Catherine who was sitting straight up on the couch. He bent down in front of Catherine on one knee.

Gill: Catherine we have been friends for 20 years and we have been a couple for a year and a half. I don't know how I could see my self without you to wake up to or to take of you and Lindsey. When I'm around I have to contain my self from holding your hand or moving the strand of hair out of you face. Catherine Willows. Will you take the honor of marrying me? Gill held out the ring for Catherine. It was a 2k princess cut diamond in a gold setting.

Catherine was just staring at the ring mouth opened tears filling her eyes. Finally she answered. Yes. Yes I will marry you. Gill smiled and brought Catherine into a hug. They went back to his bedroom and made love.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINICSCSINCIS

Sara and Nick were done eating their breakfast and were now sitting on the couch watching a DVD. It was an hour into the movie and Sara and Nick were asleep lying against each other. Sara woke up to the smell of food. She stood up and went over to the kitchen to find Nick cooking and singing to a country song that was playing softly from a radio. Sara lent up against the wall and just watched Nick until finally he turned around and went red in the cheeks.

Nick: Good morning sleepy head. It's about time you woke up. Shift starts in 2 hours.

Sara: What smells so good?

Nick: Well I hope its breakfast. Nick smiled and so did Sara We are having French Toast, Bacon, Toast, Eggs, and Orange Juice.

Sara: Wow a meal fit for a king and a queen.

All nick could do was smile at that comment. He was really enjoying the time he was spending with Sara. He has had a crush on her sense he first saw her from the roof of a hotel when him and Grissom were doing an experiment.

Sara: Earth to Nicky. Hello anybody in there?

All the sudden Nick was just standing there staring of into space for no apparent reason.

Nick: What? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking.

Sara: Bout what?

Nick: The first time I saw you. I was up in the roof throwing dummies off of it. We had a 419. Grissom and I. A casino winner who had won like 40 million dollars looked like he took a swan dive of the roof. But to prove it we got some simulation dummies and used them to figure out if he fell, was pushed, or if he jumped. After I threw the last dummy I walked over to the edge and saw Grissom talking to what I thought was the most beautiful creature.

By now Nick and Sara were sitting down at the table eating. Sara was just sitting their with the worlds biggest smile n her face. Sara leaned in and gave Nick a soft sweet kiss on the lips pulled back and said "I Love You."

Nick: Oh my god I love you to Sara.

Nick pulled Sara into a hug and they started kissing.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Catherine woke up to a strong arm around her waist. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw the ring on her finger and smiled. She turned around to face a sleeping Gill. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and he woke up.

Catherine: Good morning baby.

Gill: Good morning. I love you so much.

Catherine: I love you to. More then you can imagine. So do you think that I will be able to wear my ring to work but take it off when I'm wearing gloves?

Gill: Of course you may. Gill smiled and so did Catherine and they started to kiss but were interrupted when Grill's phone rang. He answered it Grissom.

It was Nick on the other line wondering were he was because shift started 15 minutes ago and it was nothing like Grissom to be late. Gill told him that he was having troubles getting his Denali started and asked Catherine to come over and give him a jump start. Nick actually bought the story to. They hung up and Gill told Catherine that they needed to get ready. Lucky for Catherine she had some clothes there for when she stayed the night.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCSISSCSINCSICISNCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI

Everyone was in the break room waiting for Grissom and Catherine to arrive.

Greg: I wonder what is taking them to get here. It doesn't take long to jump start the Denali's

Warrick: Hey Nick I bet you 100 dollars that Grissom proposed to Catherine and they had some great sex after he proposed and that's why they are so late.

Nick: You are so on. If he did I give you 100 dollars if he didn't you owe me 100 dollars.

Sara: Oh my god I can not believe you guys are betting on their future.

Warrick: You are only saying that because you still have a crush on Griss.

Sara: That is so not true. I have moved onto someone else thank you very much.

Warrick: Hmm let me guess Nick? After that comment Warrick and Greg broke out into laughter and then noticed that Nick and Sara were not laughing but their cheeks were bright red.

Warrick: Oh my god! Congratulations I am very happy for you

Nick, Sara: Thank you.

Greg being the one who has a crush on Sara just got up from were he was sitting and went back to his lab upset. Very upset. Nick and Sara knew that they had to go say something to Greg because they knew why he was so upset. Nick and Sara got up from were they were sitting and headed towards Greg's lab. When they got to the door of the lab they saw Greg's back was facing the door so they just decided to observe his actions for a while. They opened the door just s little bit and listened. What they heard shocked them a lot. They heard him talking well more like mumbling to himself and they also heard him crying. Then they saw him reach into a cupboard and pull out a composition notebook and then he begun to write in it. They decided that they needed to talk to him so they entered the lab but Greg did not hear them enter. Nick and Sara took this as an opportunity to see what he was writing about. This was all they could read before Greg turned around.

_Dear journal, Nick and Sara are now a couple. I knew this was going to happen but part of me wished that it wasn't going. I love Sara so much and nothing is going to change that. She is smart, funny, beautiful… She is every thing in the world I can imagine. Eventually I will get over this but I will never stop loving her. Hey maybe one day her and Nick will call it quits and I will finally get my time with her. My time to show her how loving, and caring, and gentle I can be._

Greg heard something behind him so he turned in his chair to see Sara and Nick standing behind him. Nick started talking first.

Look Greg I am very sorry that you are so upset. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I know that anyone will be lucky to have Sara and as it so happens that luck person is me. Listen Greg if this thing between me and Sara doesn't work out I will personally hand her over to you my self. Nick gave a small smile and Greg gave a small smile back. Greg went back work and Sara didn't feel like she needed to say anything so her and Nick left the lab and went back to the break room. When everybody as back in the break room. Grissom and Catherine finally showed up. The first person to notice Catherine's ring was Nick. Nick got into his wallet and pulled out a 100 dollar bill and handed it over to Warrick. Warrick just smiled and said congrats to Catherine and Gill. They both said thank you and then Nick said his congrats. Sara also said her congrats. Catherine asked what the money was about and both Nick and Warrick just said it was nothing. Gill handed out the cases and they left. Nick and Catherine had a 419 at the Tropicana and Warrick and Sara had a B&E a few blocks down from the lab. Grissom was stuck in the lab doing paperwork that he has been putting aside for at least 2 weeks now.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Catherine and Nick have been at the scene for at least an hour now and were having trouble finding evidence. All they had was a dead body, blood, and a murder weapon witch had absolutely no prints on it.

Nick: So Catherine when are you going to get married?

Catherine: Oh I don't know Nicky I only got engaged last night. Catherine had to smile at that question because she loved Gill so much and was really looking forward to marrying him. They were there for at least another hour and they decided to head back to the lab to process the evidence they had which was very little. On the way back to the lab there was a car accident so they were stuck in traffic. Nick was driving. He turned on the radio and turned it to a country and started singing to a song that was very familiar to him.

_When the sun goes down we'll be grooving when the sun goes down felling alright when the sun sinks down over the water everything is hotter when the sun goes down._

It was When the Sun Goes Down by Kenney Chesney. Nick knew that Sara loved this song. Especially Kenney Chesney. Every time he heard this song it reminded him of Sara. Nick smiled. Every time he thought of Sara he always smiled. Sometimes he would go off into a daze. That is exactly what happened; he went off into a daze. Catherine asked him a question and he didn't respond. She started waving her hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink. So she decided to pinch him on the arm. She gave him a monkey bite which is a type o fpinch. Boy that brought him out of his daze.

NICK: Ow what was that for?

Catherine: You were staring off into space. You weren't even blinking.

Nick: Oh my bad.

Catherine: So who were you thinking of?

Nick: What do you mean 'who'?

Catherine: Oh come on Nick don't play dumb. Every time you daze off thinking about a girl you always get this little half smile smirk on your face. When you were just dazing off you had the same smirk. So who was it? 'Catherine was getting eager.'

Nick: It's none of business. It's between me and my girlfriend. And Warrick and Greg. But don't ask them because they are not going to say anything.

Catherine: No worry's I will get it out of you.

Nick: Oh and how are you going to do that? Interrogate me? 'Nick started laughing.

Catherine: Nope elimination and I want 3 questions.

Nick: Okay you get three questions.

Catherine: Do I know her? 'Yes' Do I work with her? 'Yes' Does she work night shift? 'Yes'

Okay elimination time. I know it's not Jacquie or Sophia. It's not Mia. You don't know Judy. Hmm let's see. 'It was silent for a minute' Oh My God. It's SARA!

Nick: Yeah you're right. It's Sara.

Catherine: Oh my god congratulations I am so happy for you. 'She lent over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. When Catherine looked back up she saw that the traffic was moving.'

They got back to the lab 25 minutes later. Warrick and Sara were in the layout room when Catherine found them.

Catherine: Hey Sara I am happy for you.

Sara didn't know what Catherine was talking about. When she took a minute to think about it it came to her.

Sara: Oh thanks. Yeah I'm happy to.

Catherine: Ok well I got to go I will talk to you.

Sara smiled and Catherine went to go meet up with Nick so they could go over their evidence from there 419. This is what they know so far.

The DB is a Caucasian female believed to be in her mid 30's to late 40's. After they saw Doc. Robbins after he completed an autopsy they got her estimated TOD time of death to be around 4:30pm yesterday. She lived alone in an one bedroom one bath apartment on Henderson. She was currently working at a local dinner. The only evidence that they had was a partial thumb print on a wine glass that didn't come back to the vic, a cigaret but in the planter box outside which the DNA came back inconclusive, and a white fiber. They were at a dead end and they knew it. Until they can get a sample of DNA or fingerprints from her friends or her ex-boyfriends they have no lead. The white fiber wouldn't help any because white fiber can't be traced

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCSICSINCISCSNCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Gil was sitting in his at his desk actually doing his paperwork. He hated doing paper work. He was lonely. He wished that Catherine was there with him. As if she was standing at the door and she read his mind she came walking in.

Catherine: Hey baby I got some news for you.

Gill: Really? And what might it be? 'Gill walked over towards Catherine and took her in his arms.'

Catherine: Sara and Nick got together. 'Catherine sounded very happy. That's because she was happy for the two love birds. They always had this tension between them and they always flirted and they finally saw what was in front of them the entire time and got together'

Gill: Well good for them it's about time they got together. 'By now Gill was softly kissing Catherine's arms.'

Catherine: Gill I have to get back to Nick. Are case is still open.

Gill: Ok go solve your case. 'Catherine gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and left. Gill went back to his paperwork.'

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Sara was still in the lay out room and Warrick was in the bathroom. Sara was bending over the table looking at the photo's when she heard a voice.

Nick: Well hey there darling. 'Nick said that with a nice Texan drawl.

Sara turned around to see Nick smiling at her. Sara couldn't help but smile. She loved when he smiled. It could always brighten up her day. No matter how mad or tired or sad she was.

Sara: Hey cowboy what brings you here? 'Sara raised and eyebrow at him.

Nick: I just wanted to see how my favorite little cowgirl was doing

Sara just gave out a smile and a smirk at his comment. He could also always make her laugh. Sara walked over to were he was standing at the door and leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Nick: Ok well I got to go but I love you

Sara: I love you to.

With that Nick turned on his heel and left to go see if Catherine has gotten a lead. Sara smiled and went back to looking over the pictures when Warrick walked back into the layout room. He noticed that smile on her face and decided to be the great CSI that he is.

Warrick: So what did Nick want?

Sara: Just to see how the case was going

Warrick: Right. Then why do you have that smile on your face?

Sara: What are you interrogating me now?

Warrick" No I just want to know why you have that smile on your face?

Sara: What do you mean?

Warrick: The last time I saw you with that smile on your face you were dating the two timer back friend stabber use to cheat on someone else rat.

Sara: Tell me how you really feel 'Sara said that with sarcasm.'

Alright so I gave Nick a kiss. There does that explain the smile?

Warrick: Yes thank you and on with the case. So have you found anything in the pictures?

Sara: No nothing. You know we haven't found anything that points to another person so I think we should call Brass and tell him to bring the ex to booking.

Warrick: Sounds good to me. You bag this stuff up and I will get a hold of brass.

Sara: Ok

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS CSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Catherine and Nick were sitting at the table in the break room looking all the stuff they gathered. They had already talked to her ex-boyfriend and they seriously didn't think that he had enough motive to kill their victim. Both of them just wanted to take a break because they were so tired from working this case but they still had an hour left of their shift. Both of them were on edge because they still had no lead. They started to think that this would go unsolved. It was 15 minutes till the shift ended so they decided to head to the locker room so they could get ready to leave. When they got there Nick and Sara and Gill and Greg were also in the locker room getting ready to leave. When Catherine got her stuff from her locker she walked over to were Gill was sitting on the bench in front of his locker. She sat down next to him and smiled.

Catherine: So do you want to come to my place or should I come over to your place?

Gill: How about I come over to your place and cook you my famous omelet.

Catherine: Oh that sounds really good. How bout we take my Denali and then we can just ride together here next shift.

Gill: Ok sounds good to me to.

Gill and Catherine got up and left without saying a word to the rest of the gang. But they didn't mind they were just having fun watching and listening to them. Of course Gill and Catherine didn't notice that they were staring at them and listening to their conversation. After they left they all just shared a laugh and smiled as they to got their stuff together and left to go to their homes.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS

Gill and Catherine have finished eating and decided to watch tv. They were so tired the minute that they snuggled together on the couch they fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up it was 1 hour after their shift started and were stunned that they slept that long. There was no point in going in because by the time they got ready and got to the lab another hour would have gone by. So Gill decided to call Nick on his cell and tell him that he was in charge for the night. Catherine went to take a shower when Gill as on the phone. Catherine walked into the living room to find Gill sitting on the couch watching a special on cockroaches on the Discovery channel. She walked over to the coach and sat down next to Gill.

Gill: Man I feel so good right now. That is the longest I have slept in years.

Catherine: I agree with you. I don't think that I have slept that long sense before I had Lindsey and Met Eddie.

Gill told her that he was going to go take a shower so once he left she went to go make them something to eat. She looked through his cupboard and his fridge and his pantry and decided to make blueberry pancakes. She loved blueberry pancakes but Gill didn't know that she could make them so this would be a big surprise for him when he got out of the shower.

Gill turned off the shower and stepped out to dry himself off. When he was getting dressed he smelt something but he couldn't put his finger on what the smell was. When he finished getting dressed he walked out to the kitchen and saw Catherine cooking. The only thing he knew that she could cook was Mac and Cheese, Waffles, and Spaghetti. He was very surprised to see her cooking blueberry pancakes. When she turned around she gave out a scream.

Catherine: Holy crap Gill don't you ever scare me like that again or you will have to deal with my revenge. Catherine tried to fight back the smile that was forming at the corner of her lips but she lost the fight and then Gill joined her in and smiled. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug and said that he was sorry. Catherine told him to sit down and that their food would be ready in 10 minutes. He went and sat down and waited at the table for the food and Catherine. Sure enough 10 minutes later Catherine came walking out of the kitchen holding two plated and two glasses of milk. Gill smile dat her as she set the tow plated and glasses on the table and then she took at the table. A silence filled the room as they ate. Gil was not use to having breakfast for dinner but he liked it. When they were done eating Gill got up to take the plated and glasses to the kitchen so he could rinse them and out them in the dishwasher.

Catherine: Were do you think your going you sit down in the living room and I will be in there in a minute.

Gill: I can't let you do that. You cooked a wonderful dinner and the least I can do is rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Now you go sit down and I will be in there in a minute.

Catherine gave him the smile that always made him go weak in the news and went into the living room to find a movie to watch on tv. She found her all time favorite movie. Lassie.


	2. Chapter 2

1Once again I don't own anything only the stuff that I make up

Chapter 2

(A year later)

Gil and Catherine were sitting out side on lawn chairs watching everyone in the pool at their new house. Catherine and Gil were as happy as ever and so was Lindsey. Sara and Nick got married a few weeks ago and were on their honey moon. They were both happy. Gil got up from his chair because he heard the phone ringing.

Gil: Hello (it was Gibbs)

Gibbs: Hey Gil how are you doing?

Gil: I am doing good how are you doing?

Gibbs: I am doing good just wanted to call to tell you that me and Kate got married.

Gil: Well Congratulations. I will make sure to share the good news.

Gibbs: Ok well I got to go I will call you later.

Gil: Ok sounds good

They hung up and Gil walked back out to tell everyone the good news.

Gil: Guess what everyone That was Jethro and he called to say that him and Kate got married.

There was an eruption of awww and how sweet and cool. Pretty soon everyone was sitting at a table that was outside eating. After they were all done eating they walked in side and as soon as everyone sat down they fell asleep. That was everyone but Catherine. Catherine stood back and watched all the sleeping forms in her and Gil's house. This was her true family. Nick, Warrick, and Greg were all the sons and Sara was the daughter. She was the surrogate mother and Gil was the surrogate dad. Of course she had Lindsey. She loved her family and she would do anything for them. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there until the clock struck 10pm. She had been standing sense 9:30pm. Shed decided to go get blankets to cover everybody up. After she did that she woke Gil up and told him that he fell asleep on the couch. When he stood up and saw everybody he gave a smile. They walked back to the bedroom and went to sleep. When they got into bed Gil wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist and they fell into a deep , peaceful sleep.

End of chapter 2 please review.


End file.
